Graduation Gift
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Bella gets a special gift for graduation.


Graduation Gift

B/V

* * *

"Vanessa?"

The curly haired girl smiled at the older man, "Hey there Charlie," she greeted with a friendly salute.

"I'm not in the army, kiddo. Come here!" Police Chief Charlie Swan smiled, pulling the eighteen year old girl into a hug before looking her over. Her hair was curled in little curls, her attire being a dark red dress with black lace at the bottom that hit her knees. Her shoes were flats and her lips were painted a pale pink. Around her neck was her digital camera while her video camera was hanging from her wrist.

Someone cleared their throat and Vanessa turned to see a young couple, a man with sunshine blonde hair and a woman with caramel colored hair. Both were slightly pale and had gold eyes. Vanessa found it a bit strange but she let it slide. Charlie blushed lightly, "Sorry about that, Dr. Cullen. This is Vanessa, a _friend _of Bella's. She met her when we went to New York a few months back before Bella's little trip to wherever it was." Charlie muttered under his breath.

So those were the Cullens. Vanessa should have guessed, they were just a inhumanly beautiful as Bella had described and if she had to guess by how bright their eyes were, they had already fed. Vanessa, subconsciously, ran her hand on the back on her neck. She had been the same as Bella, she had narrowly escaped a vampire turning with her life. And like her, she kept it a secret, until Bella found out. As Charlie went to get them some seats, Vanessa walked up to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she smiled. She leaned in and whispered, "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't worry."

With that, she walked off to find Charlie. Halfway during the ceremony, before the names were called, her cell vibrated. She quickly handed Charlie her camera, instructing him not to drop it, and looked down at the text message. She frowned, it was from Nate.

_I'm sorry. Blair wasn't the one. Come back to me?_

She frowned and shook her head. Pathetic. She looked as Bella's name was called and they shared a smile once their eyes met. She waited until she was off stage to text back to Nate.

_Nope. I've got someone else._

As the ceremony ended, Charlie led her and the Cullens over to Bella, Angela, who she had met with Bella during Spring Break, and Mike; who she hoped was dating Angela. Next to Bella were three inhuman indivduals. A boy with bronze hair, a girl with spiky ink black hair and a boy with honey blonde hair. All were slightly pale, with gold eyes. Bella smiled warmly towards her.

"Hey," Vanessa smiled towards her. Bella's smile broke out into a grin and she rushed and hugged her. Vanessa felt the heat crawl up her neck as she inhaled the smell of the strawberry shampoo Bella always used. Her arms gripped her lower back. "Excitied to see me?" she asked.

Bella looked at her with a smirk before pressing their lips together, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Vanessa kissed back, running her hand through her hair. Pulling away, they shared a laugh before Bella kissed her cheek.

"Of course," she smiled. "Best graduation gift I could get."

Mike and Angela said they'd see her later and walked off, Vanessa noticing their linked pinkies. Bella told Charlie she'd be going home with Vanessa and he nodded walking off but not before shooting a glare at Edward. Bella turned back to the Cullens.

"I guess I should explain?" Bella muttered with a sigh.

"That would be nice," Alice suggested. "For starters, who is she and why did you kiss her?"

"I'll speak for myself on that part," Vanessa told Bella before turning to the Cullens, "Carlisle and Esme already know me. I'm Vanessa Abrams and the reason why Bella was kissing me is simple, its because I'm her girlfriend."

Edward's eyes widened and so did Alice's while Jasper kept quiet. "G-Girlfriend?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah," Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, she's my second girlfriend."

"Second?" he repeated, almost choking on the word. "Who was the first?"

"Leah Clearwater," Bella smirked, "You know, the female wolf from La Push?"

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"I'm bisexual Alice." Bella responded with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Charlie even knows."

"But Bella, I thought you and Edward were going to..."

"Get married? Nope. I didn't even give him a answer," Bella sighed, "Look Alice, as much as I'd love to be like you guys, I don't. Vanessa - well, she showed me there is more to life. Being young forever is pretty stupid."

Vanessa laughed. "Oh yeah," she said suddenly and pulled out her camera and handed it to Bella. "I always wondered why you and Chuck looked so alike."

She pressed play and the Cullens could hear two voices, "What's it say?" it was Vanessa's.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass and Isabella Marie Bass were born on May 13th to Bartholomew and Evelyn Bass. Isabella was given to Bartholomew's youngest brother, Charlie Swan and his wife Renee Swan, on September 13th." A male voice called, "I have a sister?"

"Wow," Vanessa sounded amused, "A small world,"

"You know her?"

"I'm dating her."

Bella turned off the camera and kissed her girlfriend again, flipping off the people who were giving cat calls and whistles. Once she pulled away, the two shared another smile.

"Still the best graduation gift ever?" Vanessa smiled.

"Duh."


End file.
